


To Rule a King

by UltC



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Link and Zelda are married with a baby, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, Soft Femdom, Tit job, Zelda has needs and she will fulfill them, plot if you squint, post-BOTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltC/pseuds/UltC
Summary: With the Kingdom of Hyrule thriving and the arrival of the first royal baby in over one hundred years, the King and Queen of Hyrule are up to their eyes with their royal duties. But after months of constant work, unable to release one's desires, the queen is beginning to think that she'll have to take what's hers...
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	To Rule a King

**Author's Note:**

> For anybody who's following, this story is in the same timeline as my previous story, Crashing Waves, several years into the future. I hope you like it! Constructive criticism is always welcome, so please feel free to share! And if you're on twitter and want to hear from me there, you can follow me at @AO3UltC (18+ only, will PROBABLY post porn there at some point). Thanks!

Link sat poised at the end of the long mahogany table of the council room, his boot absentmindedly tapping against the tile as he waited patiently for his queen to arrive.

The council had called an emergency meeting regarding the recent supply shortage in Gerudo. Many major trade routes had been blocked off by an unanticipated rockslide in the Gerudo Valley, cutting off the main route for goods to be delivered the desert province. Chief Riju, unable to leave the palace, had sent a request for assistance from the Hyrulean government to help clear out the rubble.

“I’d say we should just blow it sky high!” The Goron councilor threw his arms up for emphasis, speaking right over the Rito councilor. “The Gorons are willing to donate as much blast powder as the Gerudo need to clear the path!” He proclaimed.

The Zora councilor pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. “And as we have told you many, many times, Councilor, the procurement and shipment of such an amount of blast powder from one side of Hyrule to the other would not only be unfeasible, but it would be extremely dangerous to those transporting it!”

The Goron councilor grumbled something under his breath before taking his seat.

“What we really need is an organized effort to clear the debris from the canyon.” Zora councilor continued, rising from his seat. “I believe the Gorons would be invaluable on this front, but to move that level of debris safely will require somebody to be sent out to the canyon to assess the best course of action-”

Another interruption, now coming from the fiery Gerudo councilor. “Honorable Councilor of the Zora, I believe that you’re well aware that this solution, while safer to _your_ people, will further endanger _my_ people. Chief Riju has expressed utmost urgency in this matter, and to jump through so many loopholes to get my people the help they need will only waste more time. We need action now, Councilor!” She exclaimed

Voices began to raise, and Link could feel his headache grow more and more. He was well aware when he agreed to take up the title of King of Hyrule that boring political conversations would have to be added to his repertoire of skills, but he never knew they would get under his skin like this.

The last few months had been incredibly busy for the king and queen. Not only was the expansion of Castle Town proceeding at a lightning pace, but Queen Zelda had made Hyrulean history having given birth to the first royal baby in well over a century: the crown prince Zeik. Any time that they had together was either caring for the baby or sitting in this very council room. He missed her greatly but knew that it would only be a matter of time before things calmed down and they would have time to themselves once more.

Link was about to speak up to calm everyone down when the door to the council room opened.

Queen Zelda’s entrance didn’t go unnoticed by anyone, the arguing councilors quieted down immediately as their queen approached the table, smiling kindly at them.

“Hello everyone!” Zelda’s soft voice immediately brought an air of calm to the council, who had just moment ago been at each other’s throats. “I do apologize for my tardiness. As you can see, I was not expecting to hold council today, but I do believe I’m ready now.” She explained, gesturing to her plain outfit, a long, brown ruffled skirt paired with a plain white long-sleeved blouse. Her golden tiara, adorned with the family jewels of the royal family of Hyrule, placed delicately along her hairline was the only thing conveying her position to the uninitiated.

While King Link was well-liked and charismatic for his position, there was no question that the true leader of the country was the Hyrulean Queen. Yes, she relied on Link as much as he relied on her, but her natural leadership and dedicated royal upbringing, made her the obvious choice to make the hard decisions concerning the future of Hyrule and her citizens. So, when Zelda entered the room, people were sure to listen.

Zelda walked up to her husband, the prestigious and beloved-by-all, King Link, with a loving smirk. “Good morning.” She cooed silently, so that only he could hear.

Link took her hand into his, bringing it to his lips and planting soft kisses upon her knuckles. “Good to see you … I was starting to think I’d lose my mind here without you.” He replied in the same hushed tone.

Zelda giggled at his words. “Well, worry no longer.” As she withdrew her hand and began to take her seat next to him, Link noticed a small slip of paper resting in his hand. Had she slipped it to him when they touched? Link shrugged, unfolding the slip of parchment, unveiling two simple words scrawled in Zelda’s impeccable handwriting.

“ACT NATURAL”

Link chuckled to himself in bewilderment, looking up at Zelda for some sort of explanation.

Zelda turned to him as she sat down, giving him a sultry look which answered any questions the king may have needed. He watched as she bit down on her lip gently, giving him a knowing nod as her hand met his lap below the table.

 _Oh Goddess … this woman will be the end of me._ Link thought to himself, swallowing his saliva as her stray hand traced the stitches on his trousers.

Zelda squirmed in her seat as she saw him trying to suppress a reaction. She had always wanted to tease him like this, and to do something like this before the council made her heart pound in her chest. Still, she had to keep up appearances in these situations. Zelda retrieved her notes from under her arm and began to speak.

“Alright. So, as I’ve been briefed by my assistant, we are still discussing a possible solution for the rockslide that has cut off the Gerudo Valley canyon pass.” She spoke clearly and concisely, her words betraying the actions of her hands, her fingers trailing around the outline of Link’s growing arousal in his trousers. “I would love to hear the opinions of the council on the best course of action to take.” She slowly began unbuckling Link’s belt, making sure not to draw the attention of the council members as she pulled back the waistband of Link’s trousers, his cock springing forward to attention.

The Zora council began again, explaining to the queen his plan to move the debris slowly and safely. While Zelda listened intently, Link could feel her fingers snaking around the base of his member, beginning to stroke him with slow and deliberate movements. Link felt her fingers crawling up his shaft, teasing the tip of his dick until she could feel his slick precum. Link kept his eyes forward, trying to listen to the speaker but found his mind drifting in and out of focus, unable to take in information as his queen milked him under the table.

The meeting continued, longer and longer into the afternoon, with Zelda attempting to find a happy balance between the different provinces. Her hand left his rod only a few times to seem natural, but nobody seemed to notice Link’s silence as Zelda usually commanded this room. Link did his best to choke back moans as Zelda’s thumb coasted over his slick tip repeatedly, disguising them as clearing his throat or a simple cough. While his wife seemed collected and poised, Link’s heart felt as though it was going to beat out his chest from the excitement.

Link felt her pace get faster and the voices around the table began to melt away. His mind went entirely blank, unable to parse any of the information being told to him. This dirty queen had completely shaved away any sort of kingly demeanor from him with just an open palm.

Until suddenly… It was gone.

The sudden absence of his cock being stroked was enough to snap him back to reality. A quick glance around was enough to see that the meeting had ended, and Zelda herself was gathering up her things. Link looked over at her, drawing a blank as to what to say to his queen. Zelda caught his eye and spoke first, a sly smirk across her face. Her voice sounded to him as chocolate tastes, rich and smooth, sensual.

“Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes.”

And with that, she picked up her things, turned, and left, leaving Link sitting at the table to ruminate on her words.

A command from the Queen of Hyrule…

Who was he to decline?

…

Link approached the door, holding the handle in his grip for a moment. His manhood pressed hard against his belt, his arousal not waning since she left him in the council room. When she got like this, there was no telling what would be behind that door. He took a deep breath, turning the handle, and pushed the door open.

The room appeared empty when he walked in. Their four-poster bed had been made, its sheer curtains flowing in the breeze from open windows, each beaming the afternoon light into the bedroom. Link stepped into the room, closing the door behind him quietly. He furrowed his brow, wondering for a moment where Zelda had disappeared to. The door to their en suite opened abruptly causing his worries to vanish into the air like vapour.

Zelda stepped into the room, her body almost entirely bare, except for her same white blouse from before. Except now it was unbuttoned and hanging open, exposing her heavy breasts, propped up by her crossed arms. Her curves were on full display, her hips wide and her thighs smooth and soft. Her cheeks blushed as she looked at him, her king, and a smile crept up her lips. “Hello, Your Majesty.”

Link could only blink at her, unable to form a single coherent thought. Eventually, his mouth managed to push out a sentence. “Wh-What did … you decide on with the … uh-” He paused to swallow the rapidly pooling saliva in his mouth. “The council?”

Zelda saw the desperation in his face and a laugh broke through her blushing bride routine. “Well, that doesn’t matter _now_ , does it?” She purred, taking a step towards him, her bare feet striding across the cobblestone floor.

Link’s mind tried to regain the edge, attempting to capture the advantage in this situation. “Zeik… Wh-what about him?” He wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking, exactly, but after that meeting he was doing everything he could to not jump her bones right there.

“Well,” Zelda started with a pouted. “The baby’s with his nursemaid, why?” She stepped forward, hips to the side and hands behind her back. “Do you want me to … go get dressed?” Another step. “Maybe … go get him?”

“No!” Link stopped himself, getting a hold of his volume. “No, I … I just wanted to make sure nobody would…” he cleared his throat. “Interrupt.”

Zelda scrunched her nose in that way that drove Link’s heart crazy. “That’s what I thought…” She was standing right before him now, and she slowly reached out and took his hand. “We’ve been so busy lately, haven’t we?” She asked in a hushed voice, drawing slow circles over Link’s thumb. “With the baby, and the council … It doesn’t seem that we get nearly enough time for each other anymore...”

She suddenly pressed his palm against her chest, her breath hitching as his fingers closed around her bosom, more developed than when his hands had graced her body for the first time. He had Zeik, his infant son, to thank for that.

“I want that, Link. Right now. I want you to give me that time.” Anybody else would make it sound like begging, but from her it was a command he couldn’t disobey. “You will give me that time … won’t you?” Her tongue sensually glided over her lips “…Your Majesty?”

Link couldn’t answer her fast enough. His lips collided with hers, acting on an earnest desperation that surprised even her. Their tongues met in a sensual dance of passion he performed for his queen. Link had known it had been a long time since he had satisfied his lover, and he knew that he had to pay her back for his carelessness.

Zelda was the first one to break the kiss, a giggle escaped her as she stopped him. “Hold on, soldier…” She objected, bringing a hand between the two of them before taking his in her own. “We’ll have plenty of time for that.”

Zelda took his hand and led him towards the bed, drawing the curtains before sitting him on the edge of their plush mattress. She stood purposefully between his open legs.

“Make me feel like a woman…” his queen gasped, pulling Link’s face into her breasts, now at eye level with her king. Link wasted no time, and Zelda could feel his lips puckering on her skin. His kisses peppered her all over her breasts, his hands reaching up to caress underneath her heavy globes. Zelda’s voice cracked, just a peep escaping her lips as Link’s lips wrapped around a nipple, suckling gently at her teat.

“Easy … E-Easy…” Zelda moaned as her hands became more and more tangled in his hair, lost in the act. Yes … this is what she had been missing for the past few months. She gazed down at him with hooded green eyes, enamoured with love, her cheeks blossoming pink when she caught him gazing back up at her all the same.

Reluctantly, she slowly pulled Link away, despite his efforts to stay, his lips popping as their grip on her nipple broke. Link looked up at her, his eyes glossed over from the mixture of love and lust bubbling inside of him.

“I suppose I really did rile you up in council, didn’t I?” Zelda asked sweetly, hand running through his dusty blond locks.

Link nodded silently, his mouth hanging open just a bit and his hot breath rolling off her skin.

Zelda tittered behind her hand, the other hand tracing a finger down the front of his shirt, undoing it one button at a time. “And I suppose … you’d like your queen to do something about it?” she asked with a twirl of her golden hair between her fingers.

Link nodded again, swallowing loudly as Zelda undid the final button.

Zelda pouted in faux embarrassment, slowly lowering herself to her knees. “King Link … you would ask someone of my position to do something so…” She paused, unbuckling his belt with one hand as she did in council only a short while ago.

“…lewd?” She finished, pulling back his trousers and setting his cock free.

Zelda smiled slyly as her hand gripped the base of his dick, causing him to gasp, and she began once again to stroke him slowly. She watched him with delight as he twitched with every pass of her hand over his swollen shaft. It was absolutely pulsing with pressure and she could feel his heartbeat quickening. “Looks like your queen will have to do something about this…won’t she?”

She maneuvered herself so that she sat on her knees before him, the only person she would ever kneel to, her buxom breasts landing in his lap. Zelda chewed on her lip as she pulled his cock towards her, holding his eyes with hers, waiting for that moment she loved.

She didn’t have to wait long, for Link’s head lolled back as he watched his erection get swallowed up in his wife’s cleavage.

Zelda hummed in content as his heat pressed against her heart. With a hand on each plump breast, she moved herself up and down to massage his impressive member. Link’s hands balled up the expensive Rito down comforter, his breath growing heavy as his prick slid between her, up and down within her soft and creamy flesh.

“You like that, don’t you?” Zelda whispered, her breath hot and voice laced with desire. “What a dirty king…” She teased, allowing a glob of spit to leave her mouth in a rather crude way, dribbling down onto the tip of his cock just peeking out. She rubbed her natural lubricant in, squeezing her breasts together to cover him completely. His cock, now slippery with her saliva, glided effortlessly between her holy rift.

Link could only describe the sensation as divine. He felt himself falling back, unable to even sit up properly under the weight of this pleasure. He stopped himself however, sinking onto his elbows, unable to take his eyes off the queen, his Queen Zelda, as she committed an act so perverse that if anybody saw her it would make her father turn in his grave. Yet he could not look away, her deviant actions instantly forgiven based on her ethereal beauty alone.

Zelda began to hear Link’s breath hitch in his throat after only a couple minutes. She tried and failed to hide her excitement as she felt his hips start to buck up to meet her, his cock throbbing between her tits. “Are you gonna cum, baby?” She asked desperately, speeding up her pace. “It’s okay … Go ahead- please cum, please baby…” Fuck, she wanted to see that face so badly.

Link’s silence broke with a shaky moan as he met her pace, faster and faster, until he was finally conquered. He let out a guttural moan as he succumbed, ropes of seed shooting up and covering his queen’s breasts. Zelda let out a surprised yelp as his cum painted her, her thighs pinching together as she watched her husband’s cock spasm between her cleavage. Her emerald eyes fluttered and glazed over as she gave in to her primal desires.

Once Link was spent, the two sat for a moment in silence if not for their labored breathing. Link began to pick himself up, locking eyes with Zelda just as she dragged her pinky finger through the seed pooling on her breasts, removing his messy dick from in between her cleavage. The sight alone sending a shiver through his body.

“So dirty…” She taunted, before licking Link’s cum from her finger. The taste was never anything to write home about but the look on his face made it so worth it.

Zelda saw his softening member before her and stuck her lower lip out in a pout, “Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up…” Zelda cooed before leaning in and taking his cock into her mouth. She was lost in a haze of lust and power as she licked his dick clean.

Link’s hand shot to his mouth, afraid of alerting the whole castle as Zelda set to work on him in a lovingly deviant manner. Zelda could feel his cock stiffening again and her heart soared in her chest. Good thing, because she was nowhere near done with him yet.

Zelda stood up, giving her husband a knowing glance as she approached the bathroom, “Now, don’t you go anywhere. You should get … comfortable.” How such a soft voice could command such authority, Link could not fathom, but he obeyed.

Link removed all his clothes with haste, tossing them haphazardly onto the floor, and scooted to the headboard, sitting up amongst the silky throw pillows.

Zelda cleaned herself up in the bathroom promptly, and within a minute she had returned, not wanting to leave her husband waiting too long. She cast off her blouse, now standing fully bare before Link as she crawled onto the bed on all fours. Her hips swayed back and forth, breasts like pendulums, as she inched closer and closer to him.

“Do you want me, my King?” She purred, her voice low and sultry, dripping with desire.

Link nodded, muted under her erotic thrall, and settling further into the bed as she crawled over him. Soon, they were face to face once more, her lips nipping at his, unable to contain herself any longer. Zelda leaned in further until her lips were right up against his ear, her hot breath teasing his neck.

“Then prove it to your queen.”

Link felt her fingers take hold of him again, his member throbbing in response, this time to position him at her entrance which hung tantalizingly close to his tip.

“You’re so hard…” Zelda breathed, daring not to fight the wave of heat pulling at her core. She wiggled her hips as his erection teased her tight sex, slick from the previous excitement, and twitching with anticipation to feel its length inside her once again.

Zelda let out a cry as she lowered herself down onto it, her folds parting and allowing Link’s manhood to push its way inside, entering Zelda’s sacred realm. The queen’s eyes shut tight, a quivering gasp escaping her as she rocked her hips forward and back, working his cock deeper and deeper into her slit.

Link could feel his queen’s walls twitching around him and pulsing at the sheer prospect of getting a good fuck. His hips bucked upward instinctually, but Zelda put a stop to that with a hand upon his stomach. “Ah-ah-ah…” She scolded, garnering a rather desperate sounding whine from Link, “Let your queen savour this…” His breath shuddered at her touch and he nodded in understanding, letting her take the reins once more.

Zelda smirked, and praised his obedience. Her hips ground into him from above, over and over, his length plunging into her inch by inch. She gyrated her hips in a circle, slowly working him deep into her eager cunt. His patience was rewarded when Link felt her finally drop the weight of her ass against his lap, his cock now erect within her. Zelda shuddered as his final inch slammed into her with all her weight, allowing herself a moment to accommodate him at this angle. Her head tipped towards the ceiling, muttering a silent prayer to the Goddess for gifting her such a perfect man.

She looked back down at him, her hands moving to grab at her full breasts, and she began to rock her hips, his prick sliding in and out of her like it was made specifically for that purpose. And to Zelda, in that moment, it was. Her moans increased in pitch and volume, her head swirling with hazy, filthy thoughts. All of her responsibilities seemed to melt away as she continued to bounce in his lap, her tits bouncing in turn, captivating the Hyrulean King.

Link simply couldn’t help himself, reaching up and fondling Zelda’s tit hungrily. She laughed, her sweet laughter drawing a moan from her husband, and bit down on her lip again as she sped up her pace.

“Oh shit…” She cursed as she felt a pressure building in her core, threatening to spill over. Zelda watched Link’s eyes roll back into his head, loving to hear the dirty mouth of such a distinguished public figure. She smirked, speeding up her pace faster and faster until…

“Oh … fuck!” Zelda moaned and gasped, voice hitching this time as her orgasm washed over her. It hit like a thunderclap, filling her veins with liquid fire as every sensitive nerve exploded from the stimuli. Her velvet walls milked him expertly, clenching around him, and he felt the heat in her core like a burning wildfire.

She watched Link’s mouth hang open as he panted like a dog, head rolling back on his shoulders before looking back at her with utter devotion. She loved pushing his buttons, and she knew he loved every minute of it, it drove him crazy.

“I’m not done yet,” Her breath was staggered, but she refused the give in.

“No-? Oh!”

Zelda leaned back, her hands on his thighs as she fucked him harder, riding his cock with vigor and feeling it pound into her deepest parts again and again.

Link couldn’t stay down anymore, he couldn’t keep his hands off her. Sitting back up with newfound zeal, he latched onto her nipple again suckling on her stiffened bud like his life depended on it. His hand massaged her other breast, creamy flesh spilling out between his fingers as he squeezed and kneaded her with his rough palms.

Zelda let out a yelp at the sensation, but didn’t dare stop him, instead smiling down at him worshipping her body as she rode him roughly.

“Ah … Ahn … Link…” Her moans were getting more desperate, losing herself to the pleasure.

“Zelda … Oh fuck-!” Link moaned as his tongue swirled around her rosy teat, his teeth coming down and lightly biting the surrounding area.

“Link, oh! Sweet Hylia, Link!” Zelda cried, feeling herself being wound tighter with every single pass, her dam filling with a torrent of heat.

The sound of their moans and heavy breathing, dominated the room, the two of them lost in a sea of passion, threatening to push both of them over the edge.

“Zelda … Z-Zelda…” Link groaned, feeling himself being pushed to the brink. “I’m so close… I’m so close!” He repeated in warning, his arms wrapping around her waist to brace himself.

“Oh Goddess, Link!” Zelda responded, grabbing onto his shoulders and rutting into him hard as she felt the pressure building once again. She was full to bursting. “Link … Link, I’m cumming!!”

Suddenly, Link cried out and thrust upward, burying himself up to the hilt in her sex, his rough hands holding her tight against him. Zelda felt his manhood bulging inside of her, followed by the sensation of liquid fire filling her up, searing every inch of her walls in his sweet, white-hot seed.

The sensation was enough to cause Zelda to boil over, her dam breaking as her walls squeezed around Link’s cock. His own climax had triggered hers. The pleasure was overwhelming the moment the King and Queen of Hyrule came together, their bodies were wracked with ecstasy as they held one another, afraid to let go. Their desires had been fulfilled to the highest degree.

Once the storm had calmed and the haze had faded, Zelda allowed herself to finally relax, falling next to her husband on the bed. She was thoroughly exhausted but couldn’t bring herself to sleep as he gazed back at her.

“I-I’m sorry, I … I don’t know what came over me,” She lied, knowing all too well she had planned something like this for weeks.

Link regained his breath, smiling weakly at his one love, his queen, his Zelda. “Sure, whatever you say.” He joked, leaning his head on his hand. “I should be the one saying sorry. I’ll be sure to make more time for you.” He apologized, carefully tracing the curves along her naked body with his fingers.

Zelda shook her head. “No, don’t … You’re an exceptional king– and I’m so proud of you! I just…” She paused to carefully choose her words, “…know what I need. And when to take it.”

Link laughed tiredly and nodded his head, “You truly are the queen we all deserve.” He praised, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

The two of them laid there for a bit longer, basking in the euphoria of their love. There would be more work to do, more councils to attend, meetings to arrange, and trade negotiations to oversee. But for now, at this moment, they just had each other. And in these moments, they were each other’s world to rule.


End file.
